A horizontal blind disclosed in Patent Literature 1 uses a governor device that when causing slats and bottom rail to descend by self-weight, keeps them descending at a predetermined speed or less. This governor device is configured to generate a friction force between a governor weight and a governor drum by pressing the governor weight against the governor drum by a centrifugal force resulting from the rotation of the governor shaft and to control the rotation speed of the governor shaft so that it is a predetermined speed or less, using the friction force.
On the other hand, a roller screen disclosed in Patent Literature 2 uses a damper device that when raising a screen by winding the screen around a winding shaft by the energizing force of a torsion coil spring, suppresses noise resulting from the collision of a weight bar mounted on the lower edge of the screen with a mounting frame. This damper device includes a rotary damper, a planet gear mechanism, and a rotor. The damper device controls the pull-up speed of the screen so that it is a predetermined speed or less, by engaging the rotor with the planetary gear mechanism only when the weight bar is pulled up to near the upper limit to increase the speed of the relative rotation between the case and input shaft of the rotary damper and thus increasing the braking force of the rotary damper.